bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Boris the Wolf/Gallery
This article contains a gallery of images related to Boris the Wolf. Character view Main appearances ''Chapter 2: The Old Song'' Current = WanderingCutout9.jpg|Boris before coming out, using hacks. WanderingCutout8.png|Ditto. |-|Pre-Update = 35.png|Boris walking into Henry's view at the end of the chapter. BorisTheAdorable.gif|Boris walking into the room at the end of the chapter, animated. Boris.png|Boris standing in front of Henry at the end of the chapter. BehindBoris.jpg|Boris before coming out, while hacking. Miscellaneous 37.png|Boris' legs and feet at the end of Chapter 2 with Sammy's remains, far from the top right. This image was used in Chapter 2's first release until the release Chapter 3, and it still can be located in the game files. Boris-S3Vault.jpg|A screenshot of Boris from Chapter 2's pre-update, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall WelcomeToMyHome.jpg|Boris sitting in his seat from the Saferoom. Boris.jpg|Boris in the safe room with Henry, sitting next to the round table. Tumblr ox0dl0OFde1vm4izfo1 1280.png|Ditto. Doggie.png|Boris with a bone in his mouth. Flashlight.jpg|Boris in a dark hall with Henry. Darkness.jpg|Ditto. DrawnToDarkness.jpg|Ditto. BorisTheAngel.jpg|Boris standing next to the next entrance from Level 9. Boris_meeting_Dead_Boris.jpeg|Boris looking at the dead Boris clone. Clone_Room.jpg|Ditto. AlicesVictums.jpg|Ditto. Fisher_in_the_Elevator.jpeg|Boris in the locked elevator with Fisher. Scared_Boris.jpg|Boris cowering in fear in the elevator when an enemy is close. BorisScared.png|Ditto. BendyBoris.png|Boris shaking in fear while "Bendy" is in the elevator. Bendy_in_the_Elevator.jpeg|The frightened Boris in the elevator with "Bendy" and Henry. Boris_with_Alice.jpg|Boris trying to wake up Henry before "Alice" snatches him during the chapter's end. LevelS.jpg|Ditto. Tumblr ox0c330eYt1w7j8tyo2 540.jpg|Boris getting dragged away by "Alice" from the ending. CH3_Angel.png|Boris being strapped to the table, as seen in the "Path of the Angel" ending. Miscellaneous DBZi1HdWsAAKfND.jpg|Boris in the "The Ink Demon is out there" teaser for Chapter 3, holding a wrench. BorisDoll UI.png|A Boris plush. BorisArt.png|A mishmash of Boris, Bendy and Alice pictures. YourGonnaPlayTheWolfsGame.png|Boris' table cards along with a doodle of himself. HellinaBasket.png|Boris with Bendy in "Go to Hell in a Hand Basket" poster ingame. Level-9.jpg|Boris from the screenshot of Level 9 posted by the game's official Twitter account. Other appearances "Tombstone Picnic" 3.gif|Boris eating a sandwich from the picnic. 4.gif|Boris pulling the picnic blanket away and cause Bendy to slip away. 5.gif|Boris going back to eat a sandwich after pulling the picnic blanket. 6.gif|Boris feeling unaware of Bendy attempting to pull a prank on him. 7.gif|Boris getting pranked by Bendy. 8.gif|Boris with a picnic basket falling unto his head and goes back eating a sandwich. "Haunted Hijinx" SleepingBeauty.gif|Boris sleeping inside his house while Bendy is inspecting. 3rd.gif|Boris scaring Bendy with his ghost costume. 4th.gif|Boris taking Bendy's trick-or-treat basket after he runs away. Miscellaneous BorisPoster.png|Boris from his "Sheep Songs!" poster, seen from Chapter 1 and onward. Boris-Poster.jpg|Boris' poster used for advertising the game's album that is available at Bandcamp. Winning Fanarts Hellhandbasket.png|Boris along with Bendy in the "Go to Hell in a Hand Basket" poster, created by one of the Chapter 2 fanart contest winners Shannon Marie. Merchandise Products = sheepsongs.png|Boris' poster as a purchasable merchandise. BorisTheWolfIsAShirtNow.png|Boris' official image for merchandise. Boris-plush2.jpg|Boris' plush toy. Boris-hanger.jpg|Boris' hanger for the blind bags. Hey-Buddy.jpg|Boris from the "HEY BUDDY' shirt. Save-Me.jpg|Boris from the "SAVE ME!" shirt. Boris-Funko.jpg|Boris' Funko POP! figure. |-|Misc. = Borisplush.jpg|The image of the prototype design of Boris' plush toy. Boris-plush-toy.jpg|An older version of Boris' plush toy. Boris-plush-description.jpg|Boris' plush toy from the offering image. Models/textures Boris-model.jpg|Boris from the modelling program by Pascal. Boris-0.png|Boris' texture layout. Boris eyes d.png|The texture of Boris' eyes. Boris-rig.png|The rigged model of Boris from the pre-update before Chapter 3. SShot_0078.png|Current rigged model of Boris. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries